


Well You’re Not What I Was Looking For

by youvebeenlivingfictional



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, I managed to compress a slowburn, but alas, i do not, if i still had time on my hands o boy, it's over for u hoes, once i have time again and like. Seratonin?, this would've been 28 chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenlivingfictional/pseuds/youvebeenlivingfictional
Summary: “Your friend isn’t much of a talker, huh, Davis?”“Don’t get on me, he’s his brother,” Tom said, nodding toward Benny. It was like someone had dumped a bucket of water on me.
Relationships: William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Well You’re Not What I Was Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who rewatched Triple Frontier
> 
> This wound up being longer than I thought it would be whoops
> 
> Title is from the song Light Me Up by Ingrid Michaelson
> 
> Not beta-read

The group size fluctuated, but there was usually a core five: Benny, Frankie, Linda, Tom, and me.  
  
It wasn’t an every week thing, just a once-in-a-while thing. I knew Benny from the gym; I’d met Frankie Morales because I worked with his girlfriend, Linda. Tom Davis joined us at the bar now and again. I heard about their days in the service, about their friend Santiago Garcia, and about Benny’s brother.   
  
But the way they talked about Benny’s brother made it sound like he was _away_. Not in jail or overseas or anything, but out of state, or out of touch, or something.   
  
And then one night, there he was, sitting at the table with Benny. I knew that Linda and Frankie wouldn’t be there that evening (it was their first anniversary, and while I was pretty sure Frankie would be fine hanging out with the group for at least some of the evening, I didn’t think Linda would ever to let that fly). Benny and Tom were already at the table when I arrived. But was someone else there that I didn’t recognize, sitting across from Benny and beside Tom.   
  
I slid into the seat beside Benny that he had saved for me, smiling when he pulled me into a side hug.   
  
“What the hell kept you, huh?” He asked.   
  
“An Excel sheet that was acting like a little bitch,” I said.   
  
“Your favorite,” Tom teased.   
  
I rolled my eyes, reaching for the beer that Benny had gotten for me. I could feel the man sitting beside Tom looking at me. I lifted my eyes to his, curious. His face was intimidating at first glance, his jaw tensed and expression hard and set. He didn’t hold my gaze long, dropping his eyes to his beer. When he eventually got up to get himself another, I nudged Tom’s foot with your own.  
  
“Your friend isn’t much of a talker, huh, Davis?”   
  
“Don’t get on me, he’s _his_ brother,” Tom said, nodding toward Benny. It was like someone had dumped a bucket of water on me.   
  
“ _That’s_ Will?” I asked, turning to look at Benny. He nodded, setting his beer down.   
  
“He’s going through a rough patch right now, he just needs some time. Not that he’s the chattiest guy when he’s in a good place,” Benny added thoughtfully. Tom smiled.   
  
“That’s true. Benny’s the only Miller that doesn’t know when to shut his mouth.” 

When Will came back, he was as quiet as he had been before, but I didn’t find the silence as disconcerting as before. I called it a night before the rest of them, getting goodbye hugs from the Ben and Tom. Will didn’t get up, just watched how the others interacted with me. I turned to him before I left.  
  
“Goodnight, Will.”  
  
“...Night.” Flat, quiet, and soft, but at least he said it.  
  
\--  
  
I went for a run most mornings. It wasn’t something I enjoyed per se, but it was a habit I’d gotten into years ago. I found myself taking a new route that morning, running along the park. I was running alone at first; the next moment, someone was keeping pace with me. I glanced over, doing a double-take to see Will running along side me.  
  
Neither of us said a word for the duration of the run, going the length of the park and back before going our separate ways.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, I took a chance and ran the same route. The next morning, Will joined me again.  
  
\--  
  
The next time the group got together for drinks, Will seemed a little more relaxed. His jaw wasn’t nearly as tight; he spoke with Tom and Benny a bit - he even spoke to me, asking about my job: how long I’d worked there, how long I’d worked with Linda, whether or not I liked it. It was light chit-chat, surface level, but I found myself leaning in a little for every word.  
  
This time when I left, I got a small nod and a, “Goodnight.”  
  
\--  
  
The daily runs didn’t stop. One cloudy Saturday morning, nearly three weeks after Will had bid me a goodnight, the two of us had set off on our usual run when it began to pour down. I hadn’t dressed for the rain - when I’d checked the weather app this morning it just said it was overcast. I was planning on turning around, but before I could do anything, Will caught hold of my hand and tugged me into the park. I followed, keeping pace with him as he steered me down a path to a gazebo.  
  
He let go of my hand once we were both under its roof. I wrapped my arms around myself, brushing some of the raindrops away and trying to warm myself as thunder rolled overhead.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
I turned back to Will as he spoke and gave him a smile.  
  
“Yes,” I nodded, “Thank you, by the way. I didn’t even know this was here.”  
  
“Sure,” Will said.  
  
I took a few careful steps around, looking around curiously as I ran my hand through my hair, sweeping back the pieces that the rain had plastered to my face. When I turned back around to look at Will, I found him watching me.  
  
"How’ve you been?” I asked.  
  
“Fine,” Will answered, leaning against the railing of the gazebo. I nodded, saying, “Good,” Before I turned away again, rubbing my hand over my arm to try and warm up. I heard Will’s footsteps approaching and stilled, glancing down when I felt him set his running jacket on my shoulders.  
  
“Oh-- That’s alright--” I started, but Will shook his head.  
  
“You’re shivering,” He said quietly. And I was, but I hadn’t planned on admitting to it. I reached up, tightening the jacket around myself.  
  
“Thank you,” I said again, giving him a small smile. I hadn’t expected him to give me one back, but I swore his smile warmed me up more than the jacket.  
  
The two of us waited out the rain in companionable silence, shoulder to shoulder at the railing, looking over the park. When the rain lightened, the two of us left the gazebo, walking back the way we’d come. I’d expected Will to split off, but he walked me back to my place. I shrugged off his jacket, passing it back to him when I reached my front door.  
  
“Thank you. For-- You know,” I nodded in the direction we’d come. He nodded.  
  
“Don’t mention it,” He said, taking a couple of steps back before tacking on, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
It was one thing to suspect I’d go running with Will the next day; it was another to hear Will say it. It sent a little spark of excitement through my stomach, one even the cruddy weather couldn’t dampen.  
  
“See you tomorrow,” I echoed.  
  
“It’s supposed to rain again,” Will warned, quirking a brow. I bit my lip to keep my smile from widening.  
  
“Well, then I will be sure to dress as inappropriately as possible,” I retorted. Will’s lips quirked into a smile.  
  
“Bye, Will,” I added before heading inside.  
  
\-- 

The next night out with the gang was a little different. The open spot wasn’t left next to Benny, it was left next to Will. Frankie, Ben, and Tom all shot me a look, but none of them asked me what they were all dying to ask.  
  
Later that evening, when I excused myself to grab a beer, Benny joined me.  
  
“So when were you going to tell me you and Will were going on running dates?”  
  
“What do you mean ‘running _dates_ ’? They’re not _dates_ , they’re just-- We run, we go on runs, we both run separately and then we happen to run into each other and then with each other and then--” I rambled. Benny’s brows rose, amused as he cut me off,  
  
"I might’ve believed you if you’d stopped after ‘what do you mean running dates’.” I folded my arms on the bar, shaking my head.  
  
“We just... Run, that’s all. It’s nice,” I mumbled.  
  
“Well, it’s good for him,” Benny said, glancing over his shoulder, “He’s been loosening up.”  
  
“That doesn’t have anything to do with me,” I argued. Benny arched a brow at me, unconvinced, as the bartender set fresh beers down in front of us.  
  
“It’s got more to do with you than you think,” He said, leaning away from the bar and taking his beer with him. I frowned, picking up my beer and following him. I disagreed with Benny, of course. Will and I spent every morning together, sure, but it was just running.  
  
As I settled back down beside Will, I caught his eye, and we shared a smile before turning our attention back to Frankie and Tom’s bickering. Benny’s words ran through my head the rest of the night, though, and I noticed Will’s eyes on me more than before; his arm was draped over the back of my chair; now and again, his fingers would brush against my shoulder. I tried not to think about it.  
  
I was afraid I’d realize I liked it.  
  
When I left, Will got up and gave me a gentle hug. I returned it, patting his shoulder before I turned to Benny, who gave me _that look_ again.  
  
And I wanted to tell him to shut up, but I didn’t. Benny liked to make a scene, and Benny liked to be right.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, when I went for my run, I was alone.  
  
And it felt _odd_.  
  
Maybe I’d just been overthinking what Benny had said to me; maybe Will just wanted to be alone; maybe he’d just gone a different route.  
  
When I got home, I found a post-it on my doorbell buzzer. I frowned, pulling it off and looking down at the note.  
  
‘ _Had a work emergency, couldn’t make it this morning. Sorry. -WM’  
_  
There was a phone number listed at the bottom. I hadn’t expected an explanation. I went inside, putting Will’s number in my phone before going about my morning routine and heading into work. I managed to wait until I was at my desk before texting him.  
  
**_-Hope everything’s okay with work  
  
_**I moved to set my phone aside, but it buzzed with a message a few seconds later.  
**_  
_**_Things are alright now, thanks -WM  
  
I hope Excel doesn’t give you too much trouble today -WM_  
  
I hadn’t complained about Excel in months. I didn’t think I’d complained about it since the first time I’d met Will, in fact. I bit my lip, trying to staunch my smile as I felt Linda staring me down.  
  
“Who are you texting?” she asked. I shook my head.  
  
“Is he cute, at least?” Linda pressed. I considered this.  
  
Will Miller was not _cute_.  
  
Will Miller was _fucking gorgeous_. I’d thought he was attractive, if not a bit intimidating, when we’d first met. But we’d spent the last few months working up a sweat together. I knew what he looked like with his shirt stuck to his back and chest, his hair matted to his forehead, sweat dripping down his neck and disappearing under his collar. Not to mention he cleaned up nicely. He was always put together when we went out as a group - he clearly took pride in his appearance: his shirts were ironed, his hair and beard were trimmed neatly. And his _eyes_ \- a brilliant blue that, from another person, could be startling or cold. But Will’s eyes were so kind, and warm - when I was speaking and he was looking at me, he made me feel like I was the only person in the whole damn room.  
  
“... Yeah, he’s cute,” I said after a moment.  
  
\--  
  
“Have you got any plans for this weekend?”  
  
The question took me aback. I had been more zoned in on where Will’s slightly rough fingertips where stroking along the edge of my t-shirt sleeve, alternating between toying with a loose thread and skating along my skin.  
  
Benny had foregone our outing that evening in favor of getting some extra rest; Linda and Frankie were having a fight and hadn’t come out with us at all; Tom had had one beer and left, so it was just Will and me. I had wrongly expected it to be a little more quiet, and maybe a little more awkward, but things between Will and I were easy.  
  
We were still running every single day; sometimes we’d take a break in the gazebo and talk a little. We’d text a couple of times a day, just seeing how the other was doing. Sometimes that would spiral into a back and forth that lasted a couple of hours. I found myself looking forward to texting him, feeling almost giddy at getting seeing a text from him cross my screen.  
  
I hadn’t had a crush on someone in a long time, and Will Miller was definitely crush-worthy. He was smart, attractive, kind. He was a little more soft-spoken, sure, but I didn’t mind that. He didn’t make me feel like I needed to fill the silence; we could just be near one another and that was enough. _I_ was enough when I was around him.  
  
“Um... I’m not really sure you could call cleaning the kitchen and doing laundry ‘plans’,” I said, looking up at him. Will tipped his head to the side.  
  
"Well, tell that to your laundry,” He retorted, and I laughed.  
  
“Yeah, you know what, you’re right. The script is really flipped if you look at this from the laundry’s perspective,” I agreed before asking, “Why?” Will averted his eyes, taking his hand off of his beer glass and rubbing at the back of his neck. The fingers of his other hand were toying with that string on my shirt again.  
  
“I was wondering if you’d... Maybe like to grab something to eat after our run,” _Our_ run - I didn’t know how long it had been _ours_ , but I wasn’t about to complain.  
  
“Not _immediately_ after,” He tacked on, as if he’d conjured this image of us racing down to Starbucks together, flushed from running and sweaty, “But-- Lunch, or dinner, or--”  
  
“I’d like that,” I kept my eyes on Will’s face, even as I felt my heart rabbiting in my chest. Will turned to look at me again, eyes searching mine for any sign of hesitance or doubt. When he didn’t find what he was looking for, a beautiful, soft smile broke across his face, and I felt one pull at my own lips to match it. My stomach flipped as his hand settled on my shoulder, finger tips smoothing back and forth.  
  
“Okay,” He murmured.  
  
\--  
  
“No, I honestly had _no_ idea who you were,” I said honestly, shaking my head. Will groaned, scrubbing his hand over his face and I laughed, watching the apples of his cheeks pink in embarrassment.  
  
“I thought-- I thought you were some friend of Tom’s that he brought along-- I mean you _are_ a friend of Tom’s,” I tacked on, laughing as Will rested his hands on the table and buried his face in his hands.  
  
Our Saturday morning run had actually led to us grabbing a cup of coffee. Coffee had led to us making plans for brunch, and brunch had turned into drinks, and drinks had turned into dinner. I had been a little trepidatious at first; liking Will made me _nervous_. But we’d been having such a good time, I didn’t know why I had ever been worried.  
  
The waiter had cleared our empty dessert dishes away minutes ago, and we were still working through the last of our wine; the candle was nearly burnt down to the wick, but I didn’t want to finish my drink or to let the flame go out. I didn’t want the night to be over.  
  
I reached across the table, giggling a little as I took hold of Will’s wrists and gently pried his hands away from his face. He let them be lowered, and I made to lean back, but Will turned his hands over, catching hold of my hands in his own.  
  
“Why _were_ you so quiet when we met?” I asked after a moment. Will’s smile wilted a little, eyes dropping to our hands, and I felt panic shoot through me, sure I’d ruined the mood.  
  
“I, uh... I was working through some things,” Will admitted, “My fiancé and I had split a couple of months before, and I was on my own a lot. Benny was worried about me, that’s why he started inviting me out with you guys.”  
  
I gently ran my thumbs along the sides of Will’s hands.  
  
“I’m sorry,” I said softly, shaking my head, “I-- I didn’t--”  
  
“No, hey,” Will gave my hands a soft squeeze, “It’s alright. Going out with you all helped. I’m glad Benny was as insistent as he was,” he added, bringing my right hand up to his lips and brushing a kiss over the knuckles.  
  
I ducked my head for a moment, trying to keep my composure. I was glad to lighting was so low; if I was lucky, my blush wasn’t so apparent.  
  
When I lifted my head again, that twinkle in Will’s eye told me I wasn’t so lucky.  
  
\--  
  
“Are you going to hold it over me if I don’t make it for our run tomorrow?” I teased, walking backward up my front walkway. Will chuckled, walking toward me, matching me step for step.  
  
“I might,” He said. He reached out, hands catching hold of my hips to still me before I could take another step.  
  
“I always wondered,” He said, looking down at me, “I’ve been running that route for months before we started running it together, I’ve never seen you. Did Benny tell you which way I go?”  
  
I frowned, brow furrowing.  
  
“No. I got up one morning, and I as heading the way I usually do, and something in my head said, ‘Go left, run the park’. It had been a while since I’d gone that way, you know, I just... I don’t know. It was supposed to be a one-time thing.”  
  
“Why wasn’t it?” Will asked. I thought for a moment, looking over Will’s face before I shook my head.  
  
“I don’t know,” I paused, wary, “Do you wish it had been?”  
  
“No. Just making sure I don’t need to thank Benny for slipping you my running route.” The nervous weight that had dropped into my stomach lifted.  
  
"Well, he wouldn’t have just taken a ‘thanks’, anyway,” I said thoughtfully, “I’m pretty sure he’d try to sweet-talk his way into... I don’t know. A bottle of Jack Daniels... Maybe a muffin basket?”  
  
Will nodded, “Two bottles of Jack and a single muffin. He’s watching his carb intake while he trains.”  
  
“Right. What was I thinking?” I teased, incredulous. Will smiled, taking a step closer. I brought my hands up, tentatively placing them on his forearms.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, maybe?” He asked. I nodded.  
  
“Or...Well, there is a way you could guarantee you’ll see me in the morning,” I said.  
  
“What’s that?” Will asked.  
  
“You could come upstairs.”  
  
Will’s eyes widened slightly at the proposition.  
  
“I see,” He said, arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me into his chest. I slid my hands up his arms.  
  
“Of course, if you do, there’s also a higher likelihood that _neither_ of us will be up for that run,” I warned. Will hummed sagely, lifting a hand to cup my cheek.  
  
“That’s an excellent point,” He said, leaning down and brushing his lips against mine, “But I think I’m willing to risk it.” 


End file.
